


Which Way to Blow

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want you to fuck me," John said to Rodney's shoulder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Which Way to Blow

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt Virginity/Celibacy for my kink_bingo.

Six months. They'd been together six months. And yet Rodney was having trouble believing his ears. "You want what?"

"I want you to fuck me," John said to Rodney's shoulder.

Yeah, he really looked like he wanted to be fucked. Only not. Frowning, Rodney said, "You don't have to. I'm happy with you fucking me."

"Just because I haven't done it before, doesn't mean I don't want to," John told his stomach. Rodney felt like waving his arms and pointing at his face.

"I _know_ ," Rodney said. "I just want you to feel good."

"So make it feel good," John said nonchalantly.

"No pressure there," Rodney grumbled, trying to hide his nervousness.

John grabbed Rodney by the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Rodney went willingly, because there was very little that was more perfect than John's mouth. He opened his mouth with a groan, letting John slide his tongue in. His taste went straight to Rodney's dick.

"Yeah, okay," he mumbled into John's mouth. "If you want it, we can do it."

"Thank you," John said sarcastically. "I'm sure it'll be terrible for you."

Stung, Rodney pulled back so he could see John's face. "I didn't say that."

John took a deep breath. "Yeah, I know. I'm just nervous." Rodney opened his mouth, meaning to reassure John that he didn't have to do this, only to get cut off before he could say anything. "I want this," he said firmly. "I do."

Closing his eyes, Rodney nodded. Then, plastering a smile on his face, he raised an eyebrow. "This'll work better if we're naked."

Grinning back, John bounced to his feet, hands already busy at his fly. Rodney watched for a moment, and then stood, turning his attention to stripping off his own clothes.

It wasn't the first - or even the fiftieth - time that Rodney had seen John naked, but as ever, he had to catch his breath. "God, John," he said, bringing one hand up to touch John's chest.

John smiled bashfully, bringing up his own hand to cover Rodney's. They stood like that for several moments, just breathing. John broke first, leaning forward for another kiss. They wrapped around each other, forehead to forehead, cock to cock, thigh to thigh. They kissed as Rodney gently guided them back to the bed, pushing John down on his back, following him down.

They lay there, exchanging deep, drugging kisses as Rodney lost all track of time.

When John's hips began to jerk up and back, his hard cock rubbing against Rodney's, Rodney groaned. "If you want me to fuck you, you need to stop," he said, barely able to catch his breath.

He could feel the trembling in John's limbs. He pulled back enough to see John biting his lip. "I feel compelled to remind you," he said, hating himself with every word, "that I'd be perfectly content to let you fuck me."

John let his head drop back and it hit the pillow with a loud thump. "Yes, I'm nervous, and the more you offer to let me off the hook, the more nervous I get. So can we get to the fucking already?"

"Okay, okay," Rodney reached over to the nightstand and picked up the lube. Opening it, he spread it thickly on two of his fingers. Letting his voice drop, he said, "Spread your legs."

John obeyed without hesitation, immediately spreading for Rodney's hand. Rodney slid it between them, past John's hard cock, past his tight balls, and to his perineum. This was the closest he'd ever gotten to John's hole, and he wasn't sure to expect.

Whatever it was, it wasn't what he got, which John spreading his legs even wider with a happy sigh. As he brushed a fingertip over the entrance to John's body, John said, "I tried to do it to myself last night. It was good." The mental image of John fingering himself made Rodney groan.

He pressed a little harder, breaching the ring with the tip of his finger. Watching John's face carefully for any sign of pain, he slowly slid his finger inside. John's eyes were closed, but he was breathing deeply and evenly, which made Rodney relax a little bit.

Spreading the gel around, he carefully and slowly fingered John with just that one finger. "Rodney," John said softly. "So good."

"It gets better, John," Rodney said, pulling his finger out and then going back with two. When John bit his lip, Rodney paused. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Your fingers are bigger than mine," he said.

"I can stop any time you need me to," Rodney said, trying to be reassuring. But even as he said it, he found the small bump of John's prostate and pressed on it a little, making John jump.

"Christ," he moaned. "Don't you dare stop."

"Don't worry. I'm not going to," Rodney said. John was so hot and tight inside, Rodney couldn't begin to imagine what it was going to feel like when it was his cock in there. Twisting his fingers around, he stroked along John's perineum with his thumb, scissoring his fingers until John began to relax around him. Only then did Rodney slide a third finger into John, making John pant and arch up. "Too much?"

"God, no. Feels incredible," John said. "Hurry up, would you? I want to feel your cock in me before I come."

"Impatient much?" Rodney asked. "I'll get there, but I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't hurt me, Rodney," and John's voice was soft, persuasive. "Please, don't make me beg."

"Okay," Rodney said, sliding his fingers out of John, making him whimper. He urged John to turn over on his hands and knees, knowing that it would be easier on him than face to face, and then he slicked up his cock.

Kneeling between John's spread legs, he lined his cock up with John's hole. "Tell me to stop if you don't like it," Rodney said, and before John could object, started to press inside.

John made a sharply cut off sound before he started to push back. As Rodney sank into the hottest, tightest place he'd ever been, he found himself counting to a thousand in primes, just to keep from coming. When he bottomed out inside John, he took a deep breath. "How you doing, John?"

John's voice was tight. "I'm okay. Just give a moment to adjust, okay?"

Rodney bit his lip. He'd known this was a bad idea. "I'm just going to pull out, John. Try to relax."

Before he could move, one of John's hands swung around and grabbed him by the hip. "No," he said. "I still want this. You're just bigger than a few fingers." Rodney was trying to come up with an argument when John tightened down _hard_ around his dick, making him groan.

When he slowly relaxed, his breathing was slower, more even. "All right. You can start to move," he said.

Trying to keep his pace slow and even took work, but John's reaction made it worthwhile. He moaned, letting his arms collapse. The change in angles let Rodney slide in even deeper. "Is it good?" he asked, trying to keep the anxiety out of his voice.

"Yeah," John said hoarsely. "So good. Don't stop."

Since Rodney didn't think he could have stopped for anything less than a disaster, that was fine with him. Instead he rocked in and out of John's body, loving the way that his ass squeezed him so perfectly. He was already getting close, but he was determined not to come until John did, so he reached down, wrapping his hand around John's cock and giving him a place to thrust.

John cried out, his hips starting to jerk as he fucked forward into Rodney's hand and back onto Rodney's cock. "So close," he moaned out.

"Don't hold back," Rodney gasped out, riding the fine line of control. "I want to feel you come."

With a harsh cry of "Rodney," John's hips bucked once more and then his cock jerked and spat in Rodney's tight grip. He fucked John through his orgasm, drawing it out as long as he could, and then said, voice tight, "John, can I - or do you need me to stop?"

"Take what you need," John said, voice completely wrecked.

Taking John at his word, he grabbed him by the hips and started to thrust, hard and fast and deep, chasing his own orgasm. It didn't take long - a half dozen strokes, maybe - before he was coming so hard he saw stars.

He pulled out carefully and collapsed next to John on the bed. "I'll get a washcloth in a minute," he said, eyes already closing. Then they popped back open. "Was that okay?"

"Better than okay," John said. He looked as fucked out and relaxed as Rodney did. He wrapped himself around Rodney, heedless of the way that they were going to stick together if they didn't clean up. "Sleep."

So Rodney did.


End file.
